


Body

by sotoayam



Series: Showhyuk - Headcanons [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Hyunwoo cant get his hands off him, M/M, Minhyuk is so delicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: “Your body is my privilege.”





	Body

**Author's Note:**

> I have this line before knowing, crossing my mind: your body is my privilege. And how delicious it is for a Showhyuk fic setting? I am still here.  
> Anyway, happy reading ^^ Have a nice day!

Minhyuk squirms under Hyunwoo’s gaze. It is unnerving and uncomfortable, to be put under such a scrutiny. To be unmasked and unveiled under the latter name, like literally… since Hyunwoo seems to really like watching him. Clothed and not.

 “You are still staring.” Minhyuk looks away as he speaks, blush spread all over his face, neck, and body.

 “You are too beautiful.” Hyunwoo answered, voice steady and almost like a hum.

Minhyuk tchk-s and tries to stare back. He looks at the towering figure on the top of him. “So are you going to do something or just staring at me all night?”

 “Something.”

 “Yeah?”

 “Like kissing you all over because you are pretty all over?”

Minhyuk blushs again, makes the roam on his porcelain skin even redder. Rosy. Delicious.

 “Your body is my privilege.” Hyunwoo said, almost in a whisper. Voice velvety.

Minhyuk could only let out almost breathless words. “Said who?”

Hyunwoo smiles and kisses Minhyuk softly, tasting the soft words, feels for his everything. His beautiful Minhyuk. And then he answers softly in Minhyuk’s ears, biting a little bit of lobe so sensually.

“You.”


End file.
